1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to timing devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved filter alert apparatus wherein the same may be accommodated within limited surrounding surface area of an existing thermostat housing to alert a user of a maintenance need in association with a furnace air filter arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of timing devices for various needs is well known in the prior art. The timing devices of the prior art have been arranged for both general and specific event alert situations, but have heretofore failed to set forth a specific inter-relationship between an existing thermostat arrangement in a dwelling or the like to alert an individual of a need to effect maintenance of an air filter arrangement associated with an existing furnace. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,679 to Maymarev sets forth a timing device that is selectively programmable to indicate when selective appointments ar to be met, including a support surface for receiving characters to indicate depicted hours and predetermined intervals in minutes of a given period with the timing means deriving sequential timing signals at predetermined intervals to provide an output signal when there is a correspondence between a timing signal and a respective one of the markings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,871 to Moritani, et al., sets forth an electronic timer with a pre-settable counter for alerting an individual to pre-selected events of a generic nature.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,512 to Piguet, et al., sets forth an arrangement to permit a user to program a desired periodic warning signal to remind one of a daily, weekly, monthly or yearly event.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,233 to Nakamura, et al., sets forth a time piece of conventional construction with a built-in timer wherein the time piece and timer may be operative in conjunction with one another or separably.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,991 to Simon sets forth a signalling timing mechanism to alert an individual of pre-determined intervals for taking of drugs and the like.
As such, it may be appreciated that the timing devices of the prior art are of both a generic and specific nature to accommodate individuals and alert such individuals of specific timing events and remedial action required in association with the event. As such, the instant invention addresses both the problems of compactness of organization and adaptability for use in conjunction with existing thermostat structure to visually and audibly in a selective manner alert individuals as to the need for remedial actions in association with furnace filters.